Daddy's Girl
by midnitemusic
Summary: Carter's the new girl in town. With her trouble making ways and punkish style, she quickly draws the attention of Paul Meraz and Embry Call. From then on, it's a battle to see her can win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, sorry I've been gone for a while. At first I was just being a lazy ass (I'm extremely sorry for tht :{ ) but then Hurricane Irene **_

_**came and I lost internet connection...Yeah, so this is just some story that came to mind, hope you guys like it!**_

_**Daddy's Girl **_

"Carter, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, Carter Smith. Now, if you could just show her around, and find a place for her to stay, then we'd be all set." Sue Clearwater stepped back and dusted her hands off, then proceeded to lead us out the front door.

The door slammed shut as I walked down the porch steps. As soon as I hit the bottom, I turned around and inspected the man whom my great-aunt called 'Jacob.'

He was tall, a very obvious feature, with chocolate-brown eyes, and a strange amount of heat radiating off his body.

"Hey, I'm Jacob." He extended his right hand, formally introducing himself.

I smiled at him and clasped his hand with my own.

"Carter." I gave a small nod, and released his hand.

"So, Carter, if Sue's your great-aunt, why aren't you staying at her place?" He started walking down the driveway, and I followed in pursuit.

"Her house is full. Plus she's got her hands full, what with the death of Uncle Harry and raising two kids, and the last thing she needs is to watch over a troublemaker." I strolled slowly behind him, taking in the scenery. There wasn't much, just _a_ _lot _of green.

"Not that I don't love to have the opportunity to make a new friend," He smirked at me before continuing,"But why did you decided to come to La Push?" I sighed and shoved some hair out of my face.

Hearing me exhale, Jacob slowed down so he could walk beside me. '_Tower beside me is more like it.'_ I mentally rolled my eyes before explaining.

"I've become a sort of trouble, lately," I said slowly. "Well, at least according to my mom." Jacob nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"My dad's been put in jail for something he didn't do, and I guess that's had an affect on me. I've always been closer to him than with my own mother, but that couldn't be helped. While my mom threw a fit when I told her I was a punk, my dad just shrugged and told me to just be who I truly was. So when he was locked away in the slammer, I got really bummed out."

"It started with ditching classes, which then lead to staying out late. I always hung out with my guy friends, and she assumed that I would take turns banging them, so it wasn't really a surprised when she told me that if I came home pregnant, I'd be kicked out of the house. But I guess it was when I got this, that she was finally pushed over the edge, and threw me out of the house for good." I lifted my shirt a bit and turned around to show him the tattoo I had on my lower back of a wolf.

Jacob stared at it a bit. "Why a wolf?" He finally asked. I shrugged once again.

"My father used to tell me stories about these men who used to transform into giant wolves when I was little. I guess I got it because it brings back good memories." My eyes glazed over with tears. I looked up, refusing to allow them to fall. Crying is for the weak, and I promised Dad that I'd stay strong for him.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Um, we're here." I looked up to see a little house, literally in the middle of the forest.

"Cute," I smirked, quickly rebuilding my tough-as-stones façade. He pushed the screen door open and held it aside as I walked into the house. I gave him a small smile, which he happily returned with a full-blown grin. I followed him deeper inside the house until we got to a small living room.

Everywhere I looked, I saw huge, shirtless guys. As you can imagine, this was a little unnerving.

Jacob cleared his throat and got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Hey guys, this is Carter, Sue's niece. She needs a place to stay, so who's up to the challenge?"

_**Paul's P.O.V.**_

"Your mom." I groaned and hit Brady on the shoulder for saying such a lame joke. Honestly, the kid's pathetic at times.

Collin laughed as Brady rubbed his arm softly. "Collin, if you don't shut up, I'll give Brady a reason to laugh at _you_." He quickly closed his mouth, glaring at me as I smirked.

"Well gee, Paul. No need to be so harsh." He was cut off by the sound of the door hitting the wall.

"Yeah, so this is the hall..." I heard Jacob mutter, clearly showing someone around, "And this is the living room." Jacob stepped into view, followed by a petite figure.

My heart stopped. My jaw went entirely slack as the entire room dimmed until I only saw _her_.

She was beautiful- _no_. Scratch that. She was breathtaking.

Her black hair was aligned with red streaks, and fell over her shoulders in a slight wave, with the rest cascading down her back. Her wide eyes were an icy gray, sending chills into whoever dared to look into them. She had a small frame, no taller than 5'4, but it was obvious she had a hidden strength.

Her stunning eyes narrowed at the crowd of strangers before her, scanning the unfamiliar faces until her eyes landed on me.

She froze, her icy orbs glued to mine. I tired to conjure the strength to look away, but my attempt was futile. Somewhere in the back of my head, I was aware of a voice telling me to run. Run and never come back.

What I was experiencing was imprinting, and that small part of my brain refused to accept the fact that I, the player of the pack, had indeed fallen in love.

I wanted to listen to that part of my mind, but it was impossible since the rest of me was aching to go up to her and kiss her, touch her, make her _mine._

"So, anyone up to the challenge? Anyone?" Jacob's voice broke me from my trance, and I reluctantly looked towards him.

"Come on people; Carter needs a place to stay. I'm sure _one _of you has _some_ room in your house." He looked at me pointedly, knowing for a fact that I lived alone. I smirked and shrugged at him.

"Sure, I'll take her in. She can crash at my place." I shot her a smug smile as I saw her eyes quickly dart to Jacob and back, obviously trying to decided if this was a good idea or not.

_**Carter's P.O.V.**_

I looked at Jacob, then back at the man who offered me a place to stay.

He was handsome enough, if not obviously a little on the perverted side. His black hair was cropped short, and he had these amazing black eyes that you could get lost in.

"Great! So what do you say, Carter?" Jacob looked at me eagerly.

"Well, it'll be nice to actually know the name of the guy before I compromise myself into anything."

"Paul." I looked towards the guy, his face made up of a smug smirk. "The name's Paul."

I nodded my head slowly, taking in every inch of him.

"Okay, _Paul_, seems as though you've found yourself a roommate."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, here we are!" Paul pulled up to a grey house. "It's not much, but it's home." He grinned sheepishly, coming around to my side to help me down from the Jeep.

"I find it...cute," I graciously took his hand and gave him a small smile.

"Good, 'cause your gonna be living here for a while." He took out a pair of keys and inserted one into the keyhole.

The home was as humble inside as it was outside. With its simple decoration, and huge mess, it didn't take a genius to figure out Paul lived here alone.

"Here, I'll go put your bags in the room, and you can go pick out a movie, if you want."

I nodded and started to walk over to a bookshelf filled with DVD's.

"Oh, and one more thing," I paused and turned back to Paul, "Make sure it's a horror film." He smirked and continued up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the case, scanning the selection of scary movies. Finally I settled on Ju-On 2, reasoning that the Japanese version was always more terrifying.

"You choose one yet?" Paul ran down the steps and into the kitchen. I followed him and showed him the film.

"Ju-On, huh? You sure that's not too scary for you?" I rolled my eyes and stole a chip out of the bag he was holding.

"As if you'd care." He grinned, which quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well, if it's too much for you to handle, you can always jump onto my lap." I scoffed and followed him out of the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch.

Paul popped the movie into the DVD then plopped down next to me. Right next to me. As in a little _too_ close.

"Try to make any move on me, and I'll break your bones." He grunted and turned to me.

"I'd like to see you try, sweetheart." We glared at each other until I slowly started to smile.

"You got attitude, kid. We're going to get along just fine." I laughed as his arm found its way across my shoulders.

"You have no idea," He chuckled and pulled me closer as the previews started.

The movie was coming to an end, as was the chocolate bar we were splitting. I reached forward, planning on getting a hold of the last chocolate square. Suddenly a tan hand shot out of nowhere, and grabbed hold of the delicious treat.

Paul smirked and popped it into his mouth.

"Hey! You stole my chocolate!" He laughed and stuck his tongue out.

"You want it? Come get it." I glared at the rapidly melting chocolate resting on the tip of his tongue. Making a quick decision, I wrapped my own tongue around his, and slid the chocolate into my mouth.

I sat back, happily enjoying the treat while Paul stared at me in shock.

"What?" I asked him, annoyed that he wouldn't stop gaping at me. He shook his head, his jaw still slack. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the clock in the corner.

"Well, it's late. I think I'm gonna head off to bed." I got up and stretched, with Paul following in suit.

"Think I'll do the same." He nodded his head towards the stairs.

"Ok, there's one thing I forgot to mention." He looked at me before darting his eyes away, trying to hide the smug look in them.

"I'm listening." He took a breath and opened the door to the master bedroom.

"There's only one room." I glared at him and stepped through the door, scoping the room.

There was a chest pushed into the corner, a desk up against the wall, and of course, who could miss the king-sized bed in the middle of it all.

"'Kay." I walked over to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait. Where're you going?" Paul wrapped his arm around my waist, preventing me from taking another step.

"To go sleep on the couch, _duh_." He stared at me hard, shaking his head.

"No, _you're _going to sleep on the bed while _I _sleep on the couch." I broke free from his hold and stood before him with my hands on my hips.

"Nu-uh. _I'm_ sleeping on the couch. I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed! What kind of person would I be if I did?"

"A _normal_ person, perhaps?" I growled and pushed him towards the bed.

"_You're _sleeping on the bed!" Suddenly I was swept of the ground and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"Paul!" I gasped, "Put me down!" He shook his head.

"No can do, Carter. There's only one way to solve this problem, and that's to share the bed." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well could you hurry up? The view down here isn't that great." I looked at his butt since it was the only view I had. Not that I mind.

"Oh you love it, admit it." He wiggled his butt a bit, and I blushed.

He set me down in front of the massive bed.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He shrugged and gestured towards my bags.

"Just get your pajamas and we'll figure it out." I went into the bathroom and changed into a tank top and a pair of short shorts.

I entered the room just as Paul was pulling his shirt off.

"Hope you don't mind, but I sleep shirtless." He smirked, catching me staring at his abs.

I blushed and moved over to the right side of the bed, and slipped in, Paul following suit.

One quick observation: Sure the bed may look huge, but once Paul gets in, you're pretty much squished together.

"G'night Carter." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, nuzzling his nose against my cheek.

I blushed and rested my head on his shoulder. "Goodnight Paul."


End file.
